


Know Me, Know You

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-OT3, Sensation Play, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Duke are bodyswapped again, but this time Nathan gets a chance to explore being able to feel (with help from Duke, of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Me, Know You

Waking up in an unfamiliar place was not that an unusual occasion for Duke, but an unfamiliar body....he looked in the mirror and groaned at the stern, clean-cut features looking back at him. _Not again._

**

Since this time the Troubled person turned out to be someone with a serious grudge against Duke, Audrey and Nathan had decided that it was probably better if ‘Duke’ wasn’t present while she handled the matter. Nathan was reluctantly resigned to wait in Audrey’s apartment above the Gull, on the condition that Audrey call him for help the moment things went south (because really, when didn’t they?)

Restless and worried as he was, Nathan didn’t intend to let a rare opportunity pass. He opened all the doors and windows to let in the sun and sea air then lay in the patch of sunlight falling over the bed, like a big cat. After a moment’s thought he tugged off his shirt. Audrey would understand. He lay back, closing his eyes and smiling softly at the warmth of the sun and the softness of the bed beneath him and the gentle caress of the breeze.

Despite his concern for Audrey, the soothing sensations lulled Nathan into a light doze. His dreams were vivid, his unconscious mind turning the soft movement of air against his bare skin into something far less innocent. He dreamed of Audrey’s soft curves and smooth skin, of Duke’s calloused hands and lean muscles. He dreamed of them together, of the contrast of inked and tanned skin against fair, golden hair against dark. He dreamed of them pulling him towards them with matching wicked smiles, their touch leaving his skin alight with sensation, his hands roaming greedily over their bared bodies.

By the time he woke he was painfully hard. He glared down the length of his body as he reached for his phone. “Just like Duke,” he muttered, checking his messages to make sure Audrey was okay. She’d texted him with occasional updates, no bad news (yet).

He got up and stretched, shivering in the cooling evening air and delighting in it. But as much as he was enjoying this, for the moment he need to take his mind off of sensation, not dwell on it. He poked at the piano, picking out melodies with one finger, but he didn’t really know how to play. He considered her books, but supernatural romance wasn’t exactly going to help his current….discomfiture. There wasn’t much in the way of a movie collection. She’d told him to feel free to raid the fridge, but he wasn’t really hungry (and what a marvel it was to know that). He washed the few dishes that were in the sink and built a fire, but that didn’t take much time or concentration, and he sat back on the couch, frustrated. Duke had never lacked for attractive company, how could he be this unsatisfied?

Nathan got up and paced, then threw himself back down on the bed irritably. There was nothing else to do and according to Audrey’s last message she was going to be a while. Duke was hiding out in Nathan’s apartment until all this was fixed (and god only knew what mischief he was getting up to there). Nathan couldn’t even risk going in to the station to do some work, not while he was wearing Duke’s face. He was bored, and thanks to Duke’s apparently insatiable appetite, rather uncomfortable.

Could he maybe….

No. No, that would be wrong. Wrong in the ethical sense and wrong in the ‘just plain wrong’ sense.

Not that Duke would probably care. It wasn’t like he didn’t do it himself from time to time, surely. Hell, this would probably be one of the _less_ unusual sex acts Duke’s body had been through.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably at the mental images those thoughts carried.   This really, really wasn’t helping.

…Come to think of it, who was to say that Duke wasn’t already playing around with Nathan’s body? Seeing if he could get hard, seeing if he could get off?

Nathan grimaced at the eager twitch he felt in response. Maybe just a little. Just to take the edge off.

He closed and locked up the apartment, drawing the curtains and checking his phone again to ensure that neither Duke nor Audrey was expected for hours.

He settled on the bed, moved to the couch, considered the bathroom, then went back to the bed. There really wasn’t any good place for this, he’d just have to be careful not to make a mess. He honestly considered putting his shirt back on, feeling uncomfortable enough to want to cover up, but he dismissed the notion as ridiculous.   He undid the fly of Duke’s jeans, squirming at even that slight sensation, eyes darting furtively to the locked door. He’d just have to get it over with as quickly as possible – at least that probably wouldn’t be too difficult.

He gasped as he reached inside the worn denim, shuddering with the intensity of sensation. His eyes fell closed and a breathless little sound escaped his lips as he stroked slowly, all thoughts of rushing this forgotten.

As wrapped up in the moment as he was, Nathan didn’t hear the key in the lock.

"So Nate, Audrey says it'll wear off in - whoa, hey, just what are you doin' with my bod there, buddy?"

Nathan blushed furiously as he yanked his hand out of Duke’s pants. Trust Duke not to do what anyone expected. Duke, on the other hand, supposed it was good to know his body was still capable of blushing. At least when someone with a sense of shame was occupying it.

"Nothing you wouldn't've done with mine if I could still feel," Nathan muttered.

"You're assuming I didn't already," Duke grinned, just to see Nathan squawk.

Nathan looked like he was about to, sitting up with an indignant expression - then he remembered that he didn’t exactly have the moral high ground here, his outraged expression shifting to an odd mix of awkward guilt and defensive irritability. “S’ your fault anyhow,” he mumbled. “Damn insatiable bastard.”

Duke chuckled, ambling over to the armchair and draping himself across it with an lazy grace that Nathan’s lanky frame had never before displayed, the smuggler more at ease in Nathan’s skin than Nathan himself was. “Sure. My fault. Right.”

Nathan gave him a grumpy look, but Duke just smiled innocently, the expression much more believable on Nathan’s face than his own. Speaking of innocence… “Did you really? I mean….with my body?” he gestured lamely.

“Did I really jerk you off?” he smirked, causing Nathan to go bright red. “Nope. At least….not yet,” he added after a moment’s consideration.

“Well, don’t,” Nathan muttered.

“Do as I say, not as I do?” Duke snickered. “Honestly, Nate, I’m surprised you didn’t do it the minute you were shut up in here for the whole day.”

“Maybe some of us don’t spend all our time with our minds in the gutter,” Nathan snapped.

“Remind me again, which of us was caught with his hand down his pants?” Duke grinned, causing Nathan to lapse back into sulky silence. After a moment he added, “You can get back to it if you want, I can go hang out on the porch or something. I wouldn’t begrudge you your first good jerk-off session in this long, even if it is with my body.”

“I can’t _now_ ,” Nathan spluttered.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Duke rolled his eyes, and wasn’t it strange to hear those words out of his own mouth, Nathan thought. “You were certainly good to go earlier.”

“I told you, that’s your body’s fault,” Nathan grumbled.

“Yeah?” Duke stood and sauntered over, causing Nathan to eye him warily. “Guess I can see that. That body sure knows how to have a good time.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Nathan muttered.

Duke sat beside him on the bed, reaching out to brush his fingers lightly – at least, he hoped it was lightly – over the tattoo on his shoulder, drawing a shiver. Oh yeah, the mood wasn’t nearly as ruined as Nathan thought it was.

“What the hell, Duke?”

Duke shrugged Nathan’s broad shoulders. “Why not make the most of this? You need to get off. I know _exactly_ what will feel best.”

Nathan stared, trying for indignation but losing hold of it in the rush of desire Duke’s works provoked.

Duke watched Nathan’s pupils dilate, his skin flush. He might not be able to feel anything in this body but Nathan’s other senses were more acute, and he picked up the scent of Nathan’s arousal. He was going to miss that, once he was in his own body. But it was almost worth it, getting to know what Nathan experienced during sex.

“Been a long time since you and I used to fumble around under the bleachers, Nate,” Duke purred. “I’ve learned an awful lot since then. Tried a whole bunch of exciting new things.” He picked up Nathan’s hand and turned it over, blowing softly across the tender skin of his wrist.

Nathan shuddered, eyes wide. “Jesus, Duke,” he managed, strangled.

Duke slid his hand up to trace the tattoo on the underside of his bicep, watching carefully to make sure the contact remained teasingly light. “Stop overthinking this, Nate. It’s just a little fun. God knows you’ve been without long enough. If you wanna forget it ever happened once this is over, then I won’t ever bring it up again, promise.”

Nathan opened his eyes and gave Duke a long, measuring look. Duke felt his own pulse pick up a little at that piercing stare, so strange coming from his own warm brown eyes. After a moment Nathan nodded once and lay back.

Duke let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He stretched out on the bed beside Nathan, considering. “Usually I start by running my hands over my chest,” he murmured, sliding his fingers along Nathan’s arms, coaxing him to do exactly that.   “My nipples are really sensitive, you wouldn’t think that’d be a thing for guys but it totally is.”

Nathan gasped softly as he found out exactly how sensitive, the pads of his fingers circling the stiffening nubs.

“Yeah, just like that Nate,” Duke purred. “Then I trail one hand down – slowly, this is so much better when it’s not rushed. Take your time, get to know my body, yeah?”

Nathan listened, breathless, shivering. It was so wrong to hear those sinful whispers in _his own voice_ \- but even so it was still Duke, still his cadence and tone, and that should not have been anywhere near as hot as it was.

“That’s better. I never get to it right away, I like it better when it’s slow, building up to a rush like you wouldn’t believe. I tease myself a little, almost going for it but at the last second go past and touch my thighs instead.”

The part of Nathan’s brain still capable of thought - a very small part – wondered why he was letting Duke guide him. The rest of him was too eager to question, wanting to know what Duke felt when he was doing this.

Unable to resist the urge to touch Nathan, Duke ran a hand down his own thigh and delighted in the soft, choked moan he drew. He had to admit that this was kind of weird, but then it wasn't like he'd never touched himself, and drawing those reactions from Nathan – even if Nathan was wearing his face – was more than worth it. Besides, weird was just everyday life for them.

“You’re really ready, aren’t you, you don’t wanna wait anymore,” Duke traced his fingers over the lean chest. “Okay, but start light, just barely trail your fingertips up and down, tease around the rim of the head, that’s so good.”

Nathan groaned Duke’s name as he took the advice, and Duke didn’t need to be able to feel to register the punch of arousal in his gut. “You like that, huh? Bet you never did it like this before, you were probably always just all business when it came to jerking off. Here, wrap your fingers around, nice and loose, press your thumb into the head, give a little twist – yeah, like that,” Duke admired the way Nathan shuddered, his hips beginning to rock restlessly. “It’s not a race, Nate, not just the fastest and easiest way to get off. It’s so much better like this, it’s gonna blow your mind.”

Nathan honestly wasn’t sure what was fueling his arousal more, his own touch or Duke’s instructions, the filthy words spilling from his lips in that rich purr. He slid his other hand downward, wondering breathlessly what Duke would tell him to do with it.

“Here’s something I _know_ you won’t have done,” Duke grinned, and if he seemed to be having entirely too much fun with this, his flushed face and the tent in Nathan’s pants clearly said that he was also not unaffected. “Slide your hand down…yeah, sure, stroke your balls, cup ‘em and give ‘em a little roll, that’s always a good time. Now reach back – it’s okay, Nate, I won’t do anything you don’t want, just trust me here, okay?” Duke coaxed.

After a moment’s hesitation Nathan nodded and Duke rewarded him by stroking agile fingers along the sensitive crease of his hips. “There’s a spot right behind your balls that feels really, really damn good when you rub it. That’s all, nothing more daring than that.” Duke put his hand over Nathan’s, guiding it into place lightly enough that Nathan had every chance to stop him.

But Nathan didn’t, because when it came down to it he _did_ trust Duke. He groaned when Duke’s fingers curled a little, pressing his own against that sensitive spot, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Duke chuckled, the sound strained with need. “Found it, huh? Feels even better when you hit the g-spot up your ass. You’ve never taken anything in the ass, have you Nate? You should absolutely try it if you’re feeling adventurous. Because let me tell you, that body you're in right now? That body _loves_ taking it up the ass."

“Christ, Duke, don’t _tell_ me that stuff,” Nathan choked out, teetering on the edge at the mere idea.

“Or maybe you’d rather I was the one taking you up the ass, hm?” Duke smirked.

Nathan gave a harsh, guttural moan as he came, trying to swallow the sound but failing thoroughly. It shook him like a supernova, more intense than any climax he’d ever had before his Trouble. Later he would wonder if it was Duke’s advice or simply the long dry spell, but at the moment all he could do was shudder and gasp, eyes squinted tightly shut.

When he came back down Duke was rubbing his back soothingly, and in the aftermath of his pleasure it made Nathan want to purr like a kitten.

“You okay?” Duke asked quietly, seriously for once.

Nathan managed to dredge up some vaguely affirmative sound, causing Duke to chuckle.   After a moment Duke poked his shoulder with a playful grin. "Damn, Nate, I'm impressed. Lil' Nate couldn’t feel any of that but he's still raring to go."

Nathan cracked open one eye. "Don't give my dick weird nicknames, Crocker."

Duke just smirked and sprawled across the bed, eyes closing with pleasure as he reached inside Nathan’s pants and stroked himself shamelessly, showing off for the other man. What need did he have for sensation, when he had the memory of Nathan’s pleasure to fuel his own?

Nathan stared, cheeks heated. It was wrong, so wrong to feel this way when it was his own body, his own face. But it was also unmistakably Duke, the smuggler showing through in every graceful movement of Nathan’s limbs and expressive emotion on Nathan’s face. It was Duke who was arching Nathan’s body off the bed with moan he didn’t even try to hold back as he tipped over the edge. It was an intimacy deeper than sex could ever be.

Feeling the weight of Nathan’s gaze, Duke looked at him and grinned lazily. “Don’t worry so much. I told you, no one ever has to know.”  
  
“Especially not Audrey,” Nathan muttered.

“Too late,” Audrey said cheerfully from the doorway, looking like her birthday had come early.

Her boys froze, wide-eyed, and after a moment Duke voiced what they were both thinking. “Well, shit.”


End file.
